Laughing Jack
by Roppi DemonsBlood Orihara
Summary: Long a go, Ethan had a friend name Jack who turned into a dark creature who fed on children of all ages. Now, Ethan is having trouble and Jack is back. Ethan finds a 17 year old boy, Devin, who willing to help Ethan destroy Jack for good or die laughing. (Don't like then don't read! That simple!)
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful night as 6 year-old, Jimmy, was fast asleep, cuddling his little teddy bear until he heard someone singing a song.

_"All around the mulberry bush.."_

Jimmy slowy woke up and rubbed his eyes. The little boy looked all around his room, thinking someone was there. There was nothing. Jimmy clinched his teddy bear close him, feeling a bit scared.

"Mommy!" he cried out. Suddenly, the lamp turned on by Itself, making the boy jump. Jimmy started to whimper until he notice a black and white striped box laying in the middle of the floor. He hesitated for a bit then put his bear down on the bed and slowly walked over to the box. He sat down in front of it and notices there was a crank on the right side of the box. Jimmy slowly grabbed the crank and began to slowly turn it, causing the box to sing in a minor tune.

"_All around the mulberry bush..._

_The monkey chased the weasel..."_ The box started to slowly down and started to sing in a deep voice. "_The monkey though twas all in fun..."_

Jimmy continue to crank the box but it stopped singing. He stopped and was about to touch the top of it when all of the sudden, something popped out, making the boy flinched and close his eyes.

_"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" _said the box.

Jimmy slowly opened his eye and saw a red piece of wrapped candy, dangling on the spring. Jimmy's face glowed with happiness and grabbed the candy. He quickly unwrapped it and put the red delight in his mouth, closing his eyes, enjoying the flavor of the candy. After he finished with his candy, he sat there smiling.

"Nothing to be afraid of," he said, reminding himself.

He got up and walked over to his bed. Before he was about to get in his bed, the lamp suddenly bursts, making Jimmy shriek in fear. Jimmy began shaking, staying frozen.

"Hello, Jimmy~" said a creepy voice.

Jimmy's eyes widen and slowly turned around, find a tall figure in front. Tears started to from in his eyes as Jimmy looked up at the figure and screamed.

Blood splattered over the the bed as the boy was screaming and gargaling as the figure started to rip the boy's eyes and guts out. The figure begins to laugh as he pinned the boy's body upside down and vanished.

The next morning, Jimmy's mother got up and got breakfasts ready for her son.

"Jimmy! Time to eat, hun!" she called out. He never came out. His mother pause for a moment. "Jimmy!" She called. Still nothing. She sighed and decide to go up stairs up to his room. _He might be asleep, _she thought. As she got to the door, she beens to hear a bumping sound. She slowly open the door. "Honey?" When she open the all the way, she screamed in horror at the sight of her poor little boy.


	2. Chapter 1

**_60 years ago..._**

_Every good person has a demon inside them, waiting for their time to shine. I knew a good person and he was a good friend at first until something changed in him that day._

_His name was Jack Hendricks and he worked at the circus at the age of 15. I remembered him having red hair and a rainbow pointed nose. His costume was all colorful and bright too. I also remembered him making little children and teens laugh at his jokes and after his performance, he would hand out pieces of candy, well wrapped in different colors._

_I even remember when we both met when I first came to the circus and boy, he sure knows how to make someone happy. After a few day of work, we use too hang around by a lake, telling tall tales and laughing until one night.. I've waited for Jack by the lake but he never came. So I decided to go look for him in his tent. As I got there, I had found him sitting in front of the mirror, frowning. I've asked what was wrong. I'd watched him turn slowly and I was shock at the sight of my friend. Every color that he was wearing looked like it was fading away. Jack facial expression looked sad. His eye were no longer blue.. only a cold white. _

_"I... I don't think I could take it anymore..." he croaked._

_I walked up to him and crouched down in front of him. "Take what," I asked._

_"I did something...t-terrible.." He stuttered. I've watched tears form in his eyes and watched him looked down. I looked down as well and saw blood on his hands. I've jumped away from him. Suddenly, on the right side of Jack, were to small bodies on the ground ripped to pieces._

_"Jack.." I gasped. "What have you done?!"_

_After that, I never seen Jack come out his tent for a month until tonight was a show. I was stand in the middle of the entrance, getting a clear view of the ring. Everyone was seated and talking until the ringmaster popped in the middle of the ring._

_"LADY'S AND GENLTE MEN! Boys and girls! The first performance will start so give it up for Laughing Jack!"_

_The crowd cheered then the lights turn off and everyone was quiet. The spotlight came on and my eye's widen. Jack wasn't wearing any color. Only black and white. Jack looked up with and smile widely, showing his sharp teeth. He looked like a madman! Suddenly, everyone was screaming until light came on... oh the horror! children's bloody bodies everywhere. All the men from the stand jumped over and gradded Jack. One of the men put a noose around Jack's neck and hung him... then Jack started to sing Pop goes the Weasel until someone set the clown on fire. All Jack did...was smile._

_That was the last i saw my friend. Its been 60 years since that day. I'll never forget it._


End file.
